


A friend in need

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bestiality, Collars, Knotting, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the kinkmeme: One night Will is lonely and horny (and maybe not quite in his own head) so he decides to experiment and lets one of his dogs mount him and fuck him. And then Hannibal finds him like that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal knew something was amiss the moment he arrived at Will's house. All his dogs were outside, and looked impatiently at the upper windows, wagging their tails and barking occasionally. They didn't seem to notice him, and ignored the bits of sausage he threw at them.

 

Interesting.

 

Hannibal moved to the porch of the house and clicked the door open. An eerie quietness welcomed him inside.

 

'Will?'

 

Hannibal left the carefully packed breakfast on the kitchen counter and considered the pizza cardboard boxes piled on the table. A bottle of bourbon. A dirty tumbler. Both empty.   

 

'Will?' Hannibal asked as he climbed the stairs to the upper floor. He entered Will's bedroom and the smell hit him like a rough glove to his cheek. The air was heavy with sex, sweat and something else Hannibal couldn't quite determine. Tangy, pungent, like licking a silver fork dipped in tomato sauce.

 

Will was lying on his bed, and on top of him a blue great dane rested quietly. He had to be the last addition to Will's family, and he perked his head up as Hannibal made his way to the armchair by the side of the bed.

 

'Good morning, Will'.

 

Will opened his eyes and focussed diffusely on the silhouette on the armchair. It couldn't be real, so he closed his eyes again and waited for it to disappear. His visions were becoming particularly insistent of late.

 

'Are you hungry? I brought you breakfast'.

 

Will's eyes flew open and a sudden wave of panic bubbled up his stomach. He frowned, swallowed, blinked and fumbled for his glasses, all at the same time.

 

'You- you-' his voice faltered, and Hannibal cocked his head.

 

 _'Riley_! _RILEY_!' Will suddenly cried, and struggled against the heavy dog as if trying to shake it off his back. He couldn't, though, and after a long moment of futile struggling, he buried his head into the pillow with a low, pained sob.

 

'Are you hurting?' Hannibal asked.

 

Will squeezed his eyes shut. He had wished to die more times than he cared to remember in his life, but never with such an intensity as now.

 

'Please, hand me my gun'.

 

Hannibal looked around and saw the holster on the bedside table.

 

'Why?'

 

'So that I can put a bullet through my head' Will replied through clenched teeth.

 

'I don't see why you would want to do that' Hannibal calmly replied.

 

'Oh, you don't _see_?' Will spat in mortification. He was naked on his bed, knotted to Riley and still Hannibal didn't see the need for a bullet. Although maybe he was right. A bullet would not be enough. Will's head would surely need a full cartridge.

 

'Are you hurting, Will?' Hannibal insisted leaning forward on the armchair.

 

Will turned his face to look at the doctor, and a sudden fear made him shiver, because Hannibal's face was serene and calm, as it always was during their sessions in his office. He wasn't bursting out in laughter or mocking or insulting him in justified disgust. And Will very much needed him to do just that, to ridicule him, to diagnose him as a freak and puke on his way out. He certainly didn't need -didn't _deserve_ \- his quiet acceptance.

 

Suddenly Will felt very grateful for _Riley_ being on top of him, and he shrank under the weight of the dog, using it as a shield to protect himself from Hannibal's gentle gaze. He had never felt more vulnerable in his life.

 

'N-no' he managed to breathe out after a while. It didn't hurt. Not anymore.

 

'How long have you been like that? Ten minutes? Twenty?'

 

Will searched desperately for a judgmental tone in his words, but there was none. He replayed them in his head over and over again, but he only heard genuine curiosity and a mild concern.

 

'I don't know. Probably', was his only answer.

 

'The knot will go down soon' Hannibal confirmed 'Has it happened before?'

 

Will squeezed his eyes shut and sniffled. For a moment he considered lying, but found out he couldn't. Why would he hide the truth now that Hannibal had seen him like this?

 

'Yes' he whispered 'But not with _Riley'_.

 

'I see' Hannibal replied and leant back on the armchair 'I take it you enjoy it, then'.

 

It was not a question, yet Hannibal spoke it so casually that he could have well asked what brand of beer Will enjoyed the most. The conversation flowed easily, as in one of their sessions, and Will felt scaringly normal. And the feeling was so wrong that he couldn't take it, so he nodded hoping that there would be no more questions. He needed Hannibal to leave. Soon. Now. Please.

 

'How does it make you feel?'

 

It had to be a testament of Will's depravity that he felt aroused by the question. His body tingled with excitement, and Riley picked on it immediately, letting out a guttural sound.

 

It seemed Hannibal picked on that too.

 

'Is it a thrill, knowing that the dog is _not_ going to stop until he gets what he wants?'

 

Will pushed his hips into the mattress involuntarily, and a twitch of a smile curved Hannibal's lips.

 

'The feeling of possession, then. Of complete surrender. It works for many people, Will. No need to be ashamed'.

 

Hannibal's tone was reassuring, like a father who had caught his child with the hand in the cookie jar and acknowledged his hunger.

 

'Taking the dog's knot must also be very pleasurable. Physically, of course. And for other... reasons'.

 

Reasons. Was Hannibal trying to psychoanalize him? To understand and forgive him? Will couldn't allow that, and in a sudden moment of lucidity he realized that he could put that bullet through his head confessing his deepest motivations. Then Hannibal would surely walk away and put an end to his suffocating generosity.

 

'I feel less human' he muttered 'And it is a relief. To be this useful, if only for a dog'.

 

Hannibal's face was inscrutable, and Will decided to kick him out forever.

 

'I pump them full of synthetic hormones and let them fuck me for hours. And I feel so proud, to be bred and knotted, it's the only meaningful connection I've ever established'.

 

Hannibal left the armchair after a long moment of silence, and Will sighed in relief. At last he would be alone again. Yes. Safe.

 

Will heard the clicking of Hannibal's shoes around the room, getting distant and close to the bed. Then something wet and warm touched his cheek, and Will opened his eyes wishing very hard -yet knowing- it was not Riley's tongue. A washcloth, on Hannibal's hand, washing him clean of stale sweat.

 

'Come now, Will. Your bath's ready'.

 

He then clicked his tongue and Riley raised his head.

 

 _'_ Riley _'_ he called snapping his fingers, and the dog disentangled himself from Will and hopped on to the floor.

 

'Good boy' Hannibal praised caressing him behind the ears 'Now, go' he commanded, and the dog hastened down the stairs into the living room.

 

Will broke down then. On his bed, splayed like a butterfly and sticky with shame.

 

'Why are you doing this?' he croaked, but got no answer. Only Hannibal's gentle hand threading through his curls.

 

'Come' he said, and he guided a naked, trembling Will to the bathtub that he had filled with warm water.

 

Will had no words left to protest, so he sank in the bathtub and let Hannibal wash him.

 

'Alexander Pope kept a great dane called _Bounce_. He never left his house without him, he was his only protection against the threats he received for his frequent lampoons. Riley will take good care of you, Will'.

 

Will didn't understand what Hannibal was saying, but his tone soothed him better than the foamy soap he was using on his neck. A tear escaped Will's eyes, and Hannibal rubbed it with his thumb without comment.

 

'Don't forget to eat your breakfast' he said leaving a towel within Will's reach 'I'll see you next week'.

 

Will panicked as he saw him leaving the bathroom, but couldn't find anything to stop him.

 

'Please' he pleaded when Hannibal was already gone.

 

And the only response was Riley's bark on the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

The phone rang at 11.17 p.m.

 

'Hello?' Hannibal asked.

 

But the line was mute. There was somebody there, that much was clear, but Hannibal could only hear a faint breathing.

 

'Hello?' he asked again.

 

Suddenly, a loud bark sounded on the other end of the telephone, and the caller hung up.

 

Hannibal remained pensive with the earphone in his hand for a moment, until he finally left it carefully on its holder.

 

***

 

'Did you call me last Friday?' Hannibal asked when Will's hour the following Monday was about to end.

 

Will frowned and fixed his eyes on the far wall of Hannibal's office. The session hadn't gone very well, he was nervous and anxious and on the defensive, all the while trying to find a way to apologize for what Hannibal had seen last week but being unable to find the right words. He couldn't even think about breaching the subject. Like, _Sorry for finding me knotted to one of my dogs?_ Like, _Next time I'll put a bestiality alert on the door?_ Will shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

 

'No' he lied, and it sounded lame even to his own ears. The fact that Dr. Lecter didn't call him out on that made Will feel even more embarrassed. And pathetic. He was a freak, and didn't deserve Hannibal's pity. Or his understanding.

 

'Yes' he blurted out and felt his cheeks flushing.

 

Hannibal merely nodded.

 

'What did you want?'

 

It was a good question. What did Will want? He had let Riley fuck him that Friday night, he did it almost once a week now, carefully measuring the hormones dose not to damage Riley in any way. And it had been glorious, to feel his knot growing inside him, the receptacle to the lust he himself had created. But somehow, it hadn't been enough. Will missed... something. Something he never dreamt he could ever obtain. Something Hannibal had shown him in his house last time.

 

He had called Hannibal because he missed him.

 

'I don't know' Will replied. A second lie, and still Hannibal didn't call him out on it.

 

'I'll see you next Monday then' Hannibal said leaving his chair and moving to his desk to write down next appointment 'Is 6:30 p.m. fine with you?'

 

Will nodded as he put on his jacket. He left angry, sad and frustrated, because he didn't deserve Hannibal after all. He _didn't_.

 

***

 

The week rolled on uneventfully, or as uneventfully as possible. The end of the semester meant Will had to do substantial work grading projects from the trainees, so now he didn't even need to be on a crime scene to see dead corpses coming to life. He only had to begin reading his students's essays at home.

 

Friday came and Will bought some cans of beer and pizza to spend the night. He was not in the mood for anything other than zapping through the cable channels looking for something half-decent to see; he had been known to spend many hours doing just that, and this was definitely going to be one of those nights.

 

He had settled for a silly talk show when he heard a car outside. Will frowned and went to the door when somebody knocked, and his heart began to race when he saw it was Hannibal.

 

'Good evening, Will. May I come in?'

 

 _No_ , Will wanted to say, but he opened the door nonetheless. Why was Hannibal here?

 

'I brought something for you' Hannibal said entering the living room and eyeing everything around him in polite silence.

 

Will felt self-conscious in his T-shirt and sweatpants, and blushed when one of his dogs -Bongo- came to sniff at the stranger's crotch.

 

 _'_ Bongo, don't' he ordered, and the foxhound moved back to the kitchen.

 

'I hope you like it' Hannibal said presenting him with a wooden box he produced from the tasteful, expensive bag he was carrying.

 

Will muttered a _Thank you_ and realized he hadn't even said _Hello_ , or offered Hannibal something to drink. Not to mention the fact that it was 10:15 p.m. on a Friday night and what was Hannibal doing at his house? Sure he had better things to do- like going to the opera or giving fanciful dinners?

 

'That's very thoughtful' Will said as he felt the smooth leather of the collar inside the box. He turned the silver tag, engraved with a _W_ , and tried a little smile _'_ Winston already has a collar but this one is better.'

 

'It's not for Winston _'_ Hannibal lowered his voice 'It's for you'.

 

To his eternal shame, Will got hard in an instant. Hard like a teenager, hard in his sweatpants and unable to speak.

 

'Allow me, please' Hannibal said, and buckled the collar around Will's neck with deft fingers. He hummed in approval as he considered Will 'I knew it good look beautiful on you'.

 

Beautiful. _Beautiful_. Will wanted to wake up from this nightmare, because he was in hell, burning. He closed his eyes to feel the heat consuming his body, then the devil fanned the flames with his wicked tongue:

 

'You're going to be a good bitch for Riley tonight, right Will?'

 

Will never knew it was him who let out that pitiful moan. It came from a place in his body he didn't recognize, somewhere between his throat and stomach. He was shivering, and wet all over, his eyes, hands, cock, everything was wet except for his mouth, that the devil had so cleverly sewn shut with his words.

 

'Good boy' Hannibal was saying when Will opened his eyes again. Riley yipped as Hannibal injected the great blue dane with a small syringe 'Now you have to wait' he said putting a leash on his collar and walking the dog to the bathroom downstairs 'Good boy'.

 

Hannibal locked the bathroom and Riley barked a couple of times.

 

'I think' he said producing a metallic cock ring from his pocket 'I think we're ready to begin. Don't you, Will?'


	3. Chapter 3

A dog. _A dog_. Climbing up the stairs.

 

Will had envied dogs all his life. They were clever and strong and loyal, and needed only a good, kind-hearted master to provide for their needs. And they didn't require much. Just some food and water, a bit of exercise and company. Dogs were uncomplicated. Will loved them, something he couldn't really say of people. People were full of lies and deceit. Dogs were honest, always. And untroubled.

 

Will sometimes saw himself as a dog in his dreams. Or sometimes as a coyote, alone and wandering a red dusted canyon. But now he had a collar around his neck, and was climbing up the stairs to his bedroom followed by-- was Hannibal his master now? A rivulet of sweat trickled down Will's back, and he gripped the stair rail harder. His bedroom was a mess, and Will distantly thought Hannibal would be disgusted at the rumpled sheets and the not exactly clean pillows. But he said nothing, simply took off his expensive jacket and sat down in the armchair.

 

It was strangely intimate to see Hannibal like this, in only his shirt and vest. Intimate and arousing. He could well be sitting at a gentleman's club in an exclusive street in London or Paris, yet he was here, in Wolf Trap, in a DIY room with cheap, improvised curtains. With Will. And a fevered dog downstairs.

 

Something snapped in Will's mind then. He felt like he was a circus freak and this rich gentleman had paid a ticket to see his depravity. A wave of fear and shame crushed him, and he sat down on the bed trembling. He couldn't do this.

 

'Will?'

 

Hannibal's voice was soft and mildly concerned, and Will ran a shaky hand down his face to hide himself from his eyes.

 

'I-- I... can't' he breathed, and stared unblinkingly at the rumpled comforter.

 

A brief silence followed.

 

'What's on your mind?' Hannibal asked, and Will chuckled in self-deprecation.

 

'What's on yours?' he retorted 'What do you get from all... this?' he asked making a vague gesture with his hand that was meant to encompass his bedroom.

 

Hannibal didn't hesitate when he replied: 'Beauty'.

 

Will barked out a laugh at that, and immediately regretted it. Hannibal's face seemed chiselled in stone, and Will felt as if he had laughed at the _Mona Lisa_ or mocked Micheangelo's _David_. He looked down with a frown, confused and strangely berated.

 

'It is a thing of beauty to see who we really are' Hannibal said, and in his dream, the coyote Will was saw a white wolf on a snowy plane, majestic and alone. Will blinked and saw Hannibal sitting on his armchair, serene and calm.

 

'Can I see you, Will?'

 

Will swallowed thickly and felt the light constriction of the supple leather around his neck. He could unclasp the collar and return it to Hannibal, who would continue his solitary wandering in the snowy plane, looking for- for-

 

Will risked a glance at the doctor's face and realized he was not a gentleman paying for a ticket to watch a seedy performance that would satisfy his baser instincts. He was an artist who could see beauty in a museum gallery, in a high cuisine dish, a butcher's block and in a delivery room. Even in a young man from Louisiana who let his dogs fuck him.

 

It was humbling. Beautiful, even.

 

'Yes'.

 

Will slid the glasses off his nose. In the dream, the coyote made a cackling noise and the wolf followed him to his cave.

 

***

 

Will was breathing heavily under _Riley's_ weight again, sweetly impaled by his throbbing knot as Hannibal held his hand.

 

'The first time it happened, I was so scared. I thought I'd be stuck on the dog knot forever. He was a labrador retriever, Maverick. The tie lasted for almost a full hour. I was a virgin. My father almost caught me'.

 

Riley whined and pushed into him gently, what made Will hiss in painful bliss. He was so stretched, and he couldn't move, was so full of slick, hot cum. He wondered if Hannibal knew how hot it felt. Most people didn't probably know.

 

'And with other men?'

 

'Yeah, at college. Two times. But it never felt the same. I... I wasn't really there. Not for myself, not for them. It's hard to explain. I guess...' Will trailed off as Hannibal cleaned his sweaty forehead with a washcloth 'They were making love to a fantasy. And I felt unreal, like a ghost following a script'.

 

Hannibal nodded. Will knew he'd understand, and he felt the impulse to kiss the long fingers of his hand. In the end Will did it, slowly, reverently, bringing Hannibal's hand to his mouth and whimpering at the memory of how the doctor had shoved his fingers deep into his mouth while Riley mounted him. Hannibal had played with Will's tongue to distract him from the sudden and brutal penetration of the dog. He would need to measure the synthetic hormones better next time. Maybe. Or maybe not, because Will's cries had been exquisite.

 

'Women?' Hannibal asked, and Will shook his head.

 

'I don't feel... clean with them'.

 

Another gentle caress of the washcloth and Will sighed in contentment. He liked it when the wolf licked him.

 

***

 

'Keep it' Hannibal said as Will offered him the silver cock ring back. After the bath he was feeling restless and ashamed again, and his face burned at the memory of how much he had enjoyed the wicked toy.

 

_'I... I need to cum' Will breathed humping the mattress as Riley humped him good and hard._

_'Not yet' Hannibal said, his voice pure, shiny steel._

_'Please-ee' Will sobbed and snaked a hand down his body to touch himself, only to have it bitten by Hannibal._

_Bitten._

 

Will caressed the teeth marks on his right wrist and chuckled nervously.

 

'Well, so...'

 

What was he supposed to say now? Thank you?

 

'Good night, Will' Hannibal murmured as he donned his woollen coat. He put his hand on the doorknob but looked at Will before leaving 'Until next Friday'.

 

 _Yes_ , was all that Will could think about for the rest of the night.

 

 _Yes_.


End file.
